Three to One
by evil older sister
Summary: The Finall Battle has happened and the day is won but at great cost, as they rebuild ther lives they are shown the hope for the future. One Shot. brief mention of Charecter death. implied slash. implied threesom. rated to be safe.


**Three to One**

It has been a month since the Final Battle, the injured had, for the most part recovered and the dead were being mourned. Everyone had an opinion about the so-called 'Golden Trio' some good some bad and some just plain weird.

Colin Creevey, formerly known to most Gryffindors as 'The Harry Potter Stalker', clearly blamed the trio for not only the death of his little brother, who snuck in and starting fighting after the battle had started, the trio never even knew he was there, but also for the death of his mother, who died as a result of the bird flu. Needless to say he was very bitter and wished only ill for the once admired Gryffindors.

Asking Remus Lupin would be tough as he died not long after the battle, not from wounds, and not from his wolf side, though too much longer and the second could have been possible. No, he simply walked out of the hospital ward, calmly as you please. Three days later the Unspeakables found a small name tag in the room with the Veil of Death the top line read_ Remus Lupin, werewolf_ while the second line read _Purpose: to rejoin lost friends_ and so he was proclaimed dead.

The Ministry, who might have had a lot to say on the matter, didn't have time, at least the Top levels didn't. After the death of one of their war heroes, werewolf or not, in the ministry itself no less, they were trying to redo the wards to sound the alarms for any illegal purposes, even if it is the person's true purpose. Things had been going well until it was time to put in what was considered illegal, for this they used a book of laws that was tied to the wards. The wards, in a show no one has seen before, became the first wards to actually projectile vomit, or as close to vomit as magic gets. It spat a ball of magic at the book and blew it up spectacularly, and has done that to every law volume since, even after they took down the ward and recast it.

Tonks, who has to be dragged off the Creevey boy often to keep from beating him to pulp, would burst into tears whenever anyone from the battle was mentioned, whether they were killed or not. She is not asked her opinions on the matter very often. Mrs. Ginny Malfoy, however can always be heard to say "They deserve this, they deserve the rest" and her husband agrees and adds that 'Potter' probably feels remarkably guilty for it though.

Molly Weasley, whom everyone approaches with more caution these days, would just huff in a semi- irritated way and say "I wish Harry, Ron and Hermione would visit more often, I know that going to America was the best thing what with Hermione's college opportunity and the boy's job opportunity but I wish that they would visit more often, I mean I haven't seen them in nearly a month" she would then turn to Arthur who would hide behind a newspaper at these times and say, "I really wish that you would get that old clock fixed, Harry, Hermione, and Ron's hands disappeared again today and I can't get them to come back" "I'll drop it off at Diagon on my way to work, dear" was the reply from Arthur Weasley who had in the past month given up on anything besides making his wife happy, it is even said that he gave up his plug collection. The rest of the Weasley's don't talk about it, and go as far as to hex anyone who asks. They have taken to avoiding the Burrow because it was too painful.

The Grangers had disappeared the night of the Final Battle they left a note that the Aurors found the next day that said simply '_Goodbye_'.

As for the Trio themselves, well they are more approachable now then ever before, though they will not answer questions you can ask them anyways they won't complain. You can find them on a hill in Godrics Hollow; they're always there at the sight of Harry parent's graves, though Remus Lupin and Sirius Black, after his name was cleared joined them later. In fact we have just enough time, to see them. Here they are.

In front of us lies three grave stones, the middle is the oldest and it reads

**James Harold Potter Lily Rose-Marie Evans Potter**

**April 3 1960- October 31 1981 December 15 1959- October 31 1981**

_**May their love light the way to eternal peace**_

To the right lies the newest grave the one that many did not want to go up, it reads

**Sirius Orion Black-Lupin Remus John Lupin-Black**

**September 30 1959- June 8 1995 March 31 1960 – November 4 2000**

_**May their dreams in life become reality in death**_

The final gravestone was often visited by well-wishers and troublemakers' alike,

**Harry James Potter Hermione Ann Granger Ronald Billius Weasley **

**July 31 1980-October 31 2000 December 5 1979- October 31 2000 January 6 1980- October 31 2000**

_**The put out their own light to give us ours, they will be sorely missed**_

****

Ten years later Headmistress Minerva McGonagall was looking at the first years as they were lead when one particular student caught her eye. It was that of a nervous girl, but nerves weren't what were so strange, she looked familiar, though how the Headmistress couldn't quite put her finger on. She looked at the, somewhat, gangly bushy haired red head with, though the headmistress had yet to see them, emerald green eyes that were so familiar that they would have been recognized immediately. She snapped back to reality when for the first time in the nearly ten years that he had been her deputy, Severus Snape, stuttered and dropped the scroll in abject shock. It took nearly five minuets of shocked sputtering, in which she considered getting Pomphrey and a calming potion, before his Occulemency kicked in his face blanked. Even emotionless as he was at the moment he couldn't prevent the slight stutter that was barley noticeable but portrayed his shock better then anything else as he called out for all to hear "H-Halie Granger-P-Potter- Weasley" A pin could have dropped and sounded like a bass drum as the little girl she had been observing walked to the stool.

Halie was nervous but she tried not to show it as she sat down on the stool. She had decided to come here when she got her letter mostly because her parents had gone here and she wanted to learn more about them. Not that her grandparents had necessarily kept them from her, they answered any questions she had, but it was painful for them and so they didn't really offer information. As the hat dropped over her eyes she thought she saw three translucent figures floating in the back watching avidly.

_ 'Well, child, you have caused quite a stir professor Snape has never been one to lose his cool and yet you caused him to I am impressed'_ 'I didn't mean too' _'no need to worry, child, no matter what you had done he would have found fault, and will I warn you, don't take it too personally he is just extremely bitter, now lets sort you, intelligent as your mother, sly as you papa, and you have you fathers strategic mind as well. You are Loyal to a fault and have the bravery to do what you need to. You are very much like your parent, but yet you are unique as well you are truly balanced it is your choice' '_what will make my parents most proud_'_ _'no matter where you go they will be proud, but your answer made that decision for you, and maybe I want to give your potions professor a hard time, for your ambition to make your parents proud you will change the world from…' "Slytherin"_

Halie took the hat off and saw the figures again, caked in grime and blood, the three smiled proudly at their daughter as they faded from sight, they did what they promised they'd do and now they could rest. She stood and walked to the green and silver table still silent in shock, when she sat down she allowed one tear to slip down her cheek as her smile widened, she was home.

* * *

- well what did you think? If enough want it I'll make a sequel or at least a companion piece wit how the professors will react to Halie CYA- Evil Older Sister 


End file.
